


In Balance with Life and Death

by lottielovebuzz



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Episode s02e04, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kieren-centric, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Referenced Kieren Walker/Rick Macy, Relationship Study, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stare at him, a soft smile on your face. You had just called him horrible - to put him at ease for wearing coverup - which is when it hits you. He's wearing coverup. The man who preaches about being yourself; about not hiding behind a mask, who - when you first met him - had to make a comment about that "stuff" on your face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Balance with Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> because i'm a) bummed about the fact ITF is cancelled (wtf bbc???!?!?) and b) never over this ship omg.

You stare at him, a soft smile on your face. You had just called him horrible - to put him at ease for wearing coverup - which is when it hits you. He's wearing _coverup_. The man who preaches about being yourself; about not hiding behind a mask, who - when you first met him - had to make a comment about that "stuff" on your face. 

He's standing there in the street wearing foundation to hide his pallor skin, and he's got his blue contacts in to hide his white orbs. He's doing the very thing he hates - everything he is _against_ \- because you asked him to. 

The realisation makes you stop in the middle of the street. He stops too, turning back to you and he's got the softest smile on his face. Despite being uncomfortable, despite wearing what he loathes, despite it going against everything he stands for… he's happy because he's here with you - because you're joking with him too.

And you smile in return. 

And you lean in and press your lips to his, your own eyes fluttering closed, but not before you witness the shocked expression on his face. Just like the last time you kissed him. He looks like he doesn't understand why you're here; why you're spending this much time with him - why you _want_ to kiss him. 

But you kiss him, and you continue to do so, even though you're standing in the middle of the street in the town you grew up in; the town that is the most bigoted place you've ever known. 

You kiss him, and you lean into his touch when he reaches up to cup your cheek. His fingers trace your cheekbone, his touch soft and you smile against his lips. 

Somehow it makes you think of Rick. You don't know why. Maybe it the sharp contrast between the two. He never would've dreamt of this - of kissing you unashamedly in the middle of Roarton, for anyone to stumble onto you. 

It shocks you. 

You never thought you'd meet anyone like this - someone who _wants_ to be with you, who doesn't care if you're caught making out in the streets; doesn't have a father or a reputation that he cares about upholding. 

It's… _nice_. 

You pull away from him and smile again, and then you turn on your heel and walk away, pleased when you hear his footsteps follow you, instead of running away from you. You haven't managed to scare him away. That soothes you.

Your steps are lighter as you walk home with Simon by your side. You have none of the usual fear or anxiety. 

There was a time you wished you hadn't gone through with it, so you still had Rick and Jem and _everyone_ that you had hurt or lost. 

But now, you start to realise that maybe what he's saying is true. It's a second chance, you realise, and when you do, Amy's words come hurtling back to you, just after she had landed in Roarton again: _Everything happens for a reason._

She had told you believe that… and now, maybe, you finally are.

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> i’m on [tumblr](http://runningwithshewolves.tumblr.com) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lottielovebuzzs-Fanfiction/154475354679423)! come and say hi!!


End file.
